<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Possessed by gatorcat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227716">Possessed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatorcat/pseuds/gatorcat'>gatorcat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Sex, Romances, and Friendships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Alien Rituals, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Aliens, Bonding, Codependency, Comfort, Dark Undertones, Desperation, Dubious Morality, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Exophilia, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Knotting, Love, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Rituals, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mind Manipulation, Partial Mind Control, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Post-Apocalypse, Random &amp; Short, Sex, Shameless Smut, Shh don't question it, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Telepathy, Unreliable Narrator, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Weird Biology, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, he just running off of instinct ok, questionable, self indulgence lol, well sort of ritual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,894</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatorcat/pseuds/gatorcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alone and starving for companionship, Krellak of the Bhu'daell pursues his human counterpart in a last desperate attempt to join together in the sacred act of Bonding. </p><p>And he, is relentless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Creature Sex, Romances, and Friendships [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Comments give me a very big happy so please throw me a bone I try my best ;-;<br/>Also, Krellak is basically pronounced "Krell-ik" because the "A" is not a hard sound.<br/></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A severed connection. It was the worst pain that a Bhu'daell could experience—agonizing, in a way. He searched for her everywhere. High and low; he could not stop. He would not stop. No, not until he found her again and successfully bonded. He needed this. </p><p>So, he followed her trail. Her aura, the essence that all beings left behind, until it eventually dissipated or was replaced by a new energy. He saw it with his third eye. Hers had been a light purple ever since he first initiated the telepathic link. She ran from him, and it was devastating. But he was relentless; he wanted her in particular. He could bond with any if the people he had come across the the wasteland that was that city, busted and nearly barren. He wouldn’t, though. Just her. It was painful and difficult for him to be there, and yet he persevered until he caught an especially strong sense of her. She was near, as he’d hoped. Scurrying and scavenging, clambering the rubble of the blown buildings. She was a survivor, making due with what little she had in such a bleak place. The humans were used to this…environment. Cold and unforgiving, with such low energy that the entire place felt dense to him. It made him miss his homeworld, where things were free and light. </p><p><em>Come out</em>, he said, wandering the area. Her essence was mixed all about the place, some here, some there—he couldn’t place where she was exactly. He had to look everywhere. </p><p>
  <em>Where are you? Where are you hiding? </em>
</p><p>Tired. He was exhausted. He hadn’t rested in a proper three days, staying up day and night to hunt and then look for the human. When he received no answer to his calls, he wondered if she could even hear him at that point. It was hard to bring out telepathy in humans. It came so naturally to his people, but this race was behind them in many ways. He tried anyway. </p><p><em>Please come out,</em> he repeated<em>. I cannot find you. </em></p><p>He strained to see past a certain threshold on this planet. The sun was so bright there. The scenery quickly muddled together in the distance; a considerable inconvenience at the moment. He only saw in blue and green tones, which only made it just a little more difficult. If something was not moving, he had a hard time differentiating it from the background. </p><p>While his sight was not his strongest asset in this foreign environment, his hearing was. He heard into ranges that humans would never detect. Both infrasound and especially ultrasound, he heard what the humans thought he could not. And so, his ears perked at the sound of shifting rubble to his left, coming from the inside of a busted shop. The new stimulus made him feel more energized—was it her? </p><p>Krellak slowly approached the building and stepped over the harsh brick and cement, thankful of the boots he had to protect the soles of his feet. Although he usually disliked clothing, it was then that he was grateful for it. </p><p><em>Is it you</em>? </p><p>Eyes scanning his surroundings, he made sure to listen closely, and to also inspect the room he was in. Beneath the rubble and other trash, garments and other things of the like littered the floor, some still hanging on the walls. A scratching noise caught his attention from a doorway in the back. </p><p>He felt both excited and weary as he made his way back there. The prospect of it finally being her, who he had been trying to find for over a week, made him bubble. The feelers at the base of his base of his skull and end of spine slowly unsheathed themselves, roused by his eagerness. He went in through the door and was immediately caught off-guard by the lack of familiar essence. It was not her in there at all; it was one of their animals, fur brown and matted, nursing its young on a pile of fallen cloth. Its eyes shot up at him as soon as it recognized the pair of eyes watching it from around the corner. It snarled and growled, getting up from its spot and baring its teeth. The startled alien jumped back and darted out of the building and out into the street. His feelers had retracted the instant that he’d spotted the animal. They were incredibly sensitive and vulnerable; he couldn’t afford to lose them. It would be the ultimate sorrow. </p><p>He was so disoriented. Confused. She was there, somewhere. It was getting hard for him to continue on how little sleep he’d allowed himself. He wanted to break down then and there and give up just to rest. But he couldn't. Her essence might become too far to reach if he waited too long. </p><p>Collecting himself once again, he set off to continue searching. This time, he noticed the hazy purple trail leading off into an adjacent alleyway more strongly than anywhere else, which he quickly took to following. It was instinct; chase it. He ran purely off of his nature's desires, unfazed by doubt or skepticism. He listened to his intuition. </p><p>And his intuition served him well. He came upon a little settlement, tucked away in the side of the alley, where the purple haze congregated near a backdoor. His feelers roused again, this time tentatively emerging from their fleshy sheaths, the thinner, more sensitive ones of the base of his skull unfurling. He kept them close to himself as to not put them in a vulnerable position. When he got to the door, he tried the knob. It didn’t turn—it was stuck. So, he did what he had learned to do and simply rammed his foot into it, kicking the door open wide. The muscles of his legs were undoubtedly powerful, made to run and jump the terrain of his planet. </p><p><em>I sense you</em>, he said, eyes already well-adjusted to the darkness of the room. The entire place, he could feel it. Her aura. </p><p>
  <em>You ran from me like I hurt you.</em>
</p><p>From the corner, behind a shelf, he heard a sharp breath. So quiet, one that was quickly stifled, but he picked up on it all the same. Relief washed over him. His feelers revealed themselves more, ready to bond. They were desperate. He was desperate. </p><p>He approached her slowly and steadily as to not frighten her again. Perhaps he had been too predatory the first time they’d met. He really wasn't certain how he came off to the human, but he felt her anxiety. He didn’t just feel others' emotions—he embodied them. It was a knee-jerk reaction. Something he couldn’t control. </p><p>Likewise to her own anxiety, it played up his nerves, too. His ears twitched at every little sound. He found his eyelid covering his third eye especially.</p><p><em>There is nothing to be afraid of,</em> he told her as he got closer. When he reached the corner, obscured by a shelf of boxes, an intense shiver ran down his spine. Just seeing her there, finally, made him feel better. He could rest easy, now. </p><p>
  <em>Come to me. </em>
</p><p>Crouched against the wall, she covered her with the crook of her arm. He couldn’t understand why she was so evasive toward him. It was a chaste pleasure and an honor to bond with someone. </p><p>He tried to soothe her, <em>I will not hurt you. </em></p><p>“You—you <em>did</em> hurt me,” her voice stammered out. She shrank even further into the corner. </p><p><em>I have not hurt you</em>. </p><p>The girl felt utterly exposed. She couldn't see in the room, only but barely. Only enough to see his silhouette blocking her way. She couldn’t understand him. What he was, why he did what he did. He’d somehow found her after all this way, her little save-haven that she’d found. A refuge away from the cold wind outside. And she was all over again, compromised. </p><p>He stepped closer, his feelers automatically extending further. She darted up from her crouch and gave him a weary look, dark circles present under her eyes. She hadn’t slept much, either. Not with this predator on her tail every step of the way. </p><p>“What do you want with me?” </p><p>All three of his inner eyelids nictitated simultaneously. To him, it was obvious. </p><p><em>We must bond,</em> he said, <em>we are meant to be connected.</em> </p><p>He took one more step closer, his heart burning to just start the process. All of his muscles tensed up and readied themselves to pounce. </p><p>“Please, don't come any closer!” she cried. Her mind recalled his last attempt on her, how his tendrils tried to penetrate her skin. She bucked him off and ran as fast as she could. He shrieked with an underlying hiss as they disconnected, painfully pulling away from her.</p><p>It was his breaking point. He honestly could not control himself anymore. Deeply ingrained instinct won over in that very moment, clouding his sense of judgement. She let out a startled yelp when he lunged forward, taking hold of her arms and pushing her down to the floor, where he attach himself to her back. He kept an iron four-fingered grip around her torso as she struggled against him, his feelers shaking along her skull and base of her spine. He drew in slow, deep breaths as they found their targets. Her brain stem. Her nervous system. </p><p>He stripped of the uncomfortable suit and boots he had to wear, exposing his turquoise skin. Teal splotches mottled some parts of his body. He felt the sheaths of his feelers flush with blood flow. Everything in his body seemed to come alive with the Bond.</p><p>She squirmed and whined as the tiny abrasions of the feelers burrowed into her skin, going beneath all four layers to reach her spine. The moment was simply divine; it filled him with ecstasy. The intrusive feelers found their way along her spinal cord, linking with her nervous system (and in turn, the peripheral nervous system) in the most profound way—and in that moment, it was the purest form of energy exchange. The exchange of love and feeling. He could feel echoes of everything she felt, both physically and mentally. The brush of the flooring against her side, how the feelers pricked her skin. The rush of adrenaline surging in her body. It was the final step to release the chemicals that relaxed the subject, causing her to gradually stop fighting in his arms. It had not been hard to restrain her regardless. She eventually relaxed in his arms, letting him loosen his hold on her, though still clinging to her back. His skull and spine faintly pulsated, like the rhythm of his twin hearts. The last time she had disconnected from him, it was violent, and damaged a few of his feelers. He struggled a little with properly aligning them. </p><p>Her body did not completely yield to the foreign invasion. The immune system tried to attack the feelers. Him. But he subdued all attempts, and would only leave festering sites of pus to heal once he was finished. But he could have stayed like that simply forever, had he not any other responsibilities. No, he had to take care of himself, and her, as well. To get them both out of there, and back to his fleet of ships, who would not leave anyone behind. They had graciously allowed him to pursue this human, and now that he had her, he was not letting her slip away. </p><p>It was time go home. Back to familiar territory, where he could be comfortable. </p><p>Krellak's mind and body felt revitalized as he remained connected with her, feeling her, feeling himself, exchanging energy together. Both would benefit. Both would come to rely on it, as it should have been. They would survive in dependence of one another like his people had done for so long, untill their other subjects had gone extinct.</p><p><em>The Bond makes communication easier,</em> he softly explained to her. He reveled in how she gave into him, how they would both lay in total vulnerability with each other. It was what he craved. It was what he got. In this connection she experienced true love. Complete intimacy. Affection in its most whole form, where judgement did not exist in any way. He would not care how she looked. Reproduction was reserved for his own kind; this was just one of their necessities. And none cared who they bonded with as long as they were compatible. Which many humans were, as it turned out.</p><p>It came to him that he should tell her his title, what his people called him. </p><p>
  <em>I am Krellak. </em>
</p><p>She could not recreate it with her human tongue exactly, with the strange pop on the "k", and how the "r" sound rolled. More like a purr than a Spanish bias. </p><p>He had almost begun to fall asleep when he felt her consciousness prodding at his own. He got the message, <em>what is this? </em>Strange calmness took over her. It betrayed her fight-or-flight response, gently forcing her to bend to the Bond's will.</p><p>Pondering, he took a second to articulate what he really wanted to say. And when he did, the truth came forward: </p><p><em>A symbiotic relationship</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Two's Company</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Krellak didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but when he awoke, he was pleased to find that they were still connected. The human was asleep as well, deeply; his kind did not sleep in such a way. They woke easily, but tended to sleep on and off for up to a full day at a time. He could not afford such a luxury while still on Earth.</p><p>He found himself purring involuntarily, shifting his arms so that they rested comfortably in the small of the human’s waist. His neck was sore from how he slept, and so he rested his chin in the crook of her own neck, enjoying the skin-on-skin contact. It was one of the greatest pleasures in their lives to be in physical contact with one another. He wondered if it was the same for humans. Taking note of her slow heartbeat, he compared it to his own. His rhythm was quicker than hers. More often. He pushed her hair out of the way and took in some of her scent along her head and face. Pungent, presumably from the sweat. He’d forever remember it. He felt her hair, too, fiddling with a lock in between his rough fingers. He couldn’t really feel the sensation that well, but messed with it anyway, as he did not have any of his own. His hand moved to her abdomen, where he felt the gurgling of her stomach. He heard it as well; she was hungry. </p><p>As much as he didn’t want to disconnect, he knew he must. He peeled himself away from her warm skin and slowly detached his feelers, retracting them back into their sheath. It left him feeling lonesome, but satisfied regardless—he’d spent enough time being bonded. The sudden release caused the human to awaken, groggily propping herself up on an elbow. Her neck and lower back were stinging slightly from where the tiny, thin tendrils penetrated her skin. Her fingers brushed the areas. It was like a strange rash, itchy and irritated. But not too painful, surprisingly.</p><p>
  <em>You are called "Ellie"? </em>
</p><p>She flinched, "How do you know that?" </p><p>He brought his hand up to his head and tapped it, then the feelers at his head. And while his face was less expressive than that of a human's, she could almost see the slightly mischievous look in his eyes. </p><p>The being next to her rose to his feet, and then she really felt small. He was some over six feet tall, looking even bigger from the floor. Her eyes trained to see his form as he stared down at her in return, cat-like sliver eyes glinting as his gaze shifted. </p><p>Although intelligent in his own right, he hadn’t much concept of “taking offense” to things. He knew what his nature was—he was a hunter and a lover and aside from instinct, a gentle soul. All wrapped up in one. Quite possibly more complex than what this human expected of him, but, he ignored that. She would come to know and love him all the same. </p><p>Just as he would her. </p><p><em>I apologize if I have frightened you, </em>he told her, stepping forward. She didn’t recoil nor run this time. It was progress<em>. This is who I am, in full. I do not hide myself. And I do not deceive. </em></p><p>“What did you do to me?” she asked of him. An explanation was all she wanted. </p><p>Before she processed it, he’d already been but a foot before her, trying to touch her hands. She pulled them away; he was too distracted with touching her and feeling her skin. He was oddly infatuated with contact. </p><p>“Answer the question!”</p><p>In truth, he was having trouble finding a response. He knew that she did not understand, that the Bond was a foreign entity, but did it need to be explained? The truth his people lived by was not to think, but feel. </p><p>It felt good. It was love. It was simple, to him. </p><p>He reached out and drew her in closer to him, wanting to feel that warmth again. His body temperature was lower and cooler against her cheek, and with the cold air around them, it made her feel even more uncomfortable.</p><p><em>Do you feel relaxed</em>? </p><p>She went to go answer him, to say that of course she didn’t, because he was a stranger from a strange, but she realized that it would have been a lie. Her logical mind was filled with anxiety, but ever since those things had connected beneath her skin, she felt inexplicably…whole. It felt right, really; even though she knew that it wasn’t. </p><p><em>Do not think, feel</em>, he told her, leaning down so he could hug her. <em>You love me, now. We love each other. </em></p><p>“I—I love you,” she stammered in return as she stared over his shoulder absentmindedly. She didn't know what she was saying. What <em>was </em>she saying? It was as if it was not  her talking in full, but some dark corner of her being that actually wanted this. Loneliness had a way of doing that to people. And she was, in fact, lonely. </p><p>Little did she know, though, that the feel-good emicals that the were alien secreted into her were all a part of the process of bonding. A tolerance would be built eventually, and then he’d flood her with more and more until she wanted him once again, regardless of whether they were physically connected or not. It would create a wonderful cycle of need and then satisfaction. Because likewise to how he made her feel so calm and content when they connected, he was, too. </p><p>And he could not live unhappily. He figured that he might as well have just died if he could not have a companion.</p><p>It would just take some time. They could both be perpetually happy when they reached that point. </p><p>While still holding onto her, he checked the band on his forearm, which displayed how much time he had left to get her and back to his fleet. A little under a day left, which he could manage, with time to spare. Because as he touched her, he found his hands wandering, touching, rubbing. Ellie’s mind was shooting blanks as to what to say, what to do, or how to react.</p><p>So...she let him. The brush of his textured fingers against her jaw, and then her shoulders, and finally, her breast. She started to feel warm, almost bothered, as he kept touching different parts of her. His heart was pounding, too—mating was a revered subject among his people, but it had been a while for him. Feeling and smelling something as piquantly female as the human he had in his arms caused a stir in his body, which reacted accordingly to his building excitement, a wash of tinges running below his stomach.</p><p>Face flushed, Ellie gave into the sudden influx of a different kind of craving. All while he gently removed her jacket. Her shirt. He wasn’t sure as to how to work the zipper and button of the pants, but she noticed him fumbling with it in silent confusion and undid them herself, stepping away to slide them off. What was she doing? Why did she feel so comfortable with this? She asked herself questions of the like as she stripped of the rest of her clothes as well, leaving herself bare in the chilly room. The alien began to purr. The females of his kind were similar in structure, but taller in height and more muscular than the average human woman. Still, the Bond made it easy to find her so enchanting; breasts made to nurture young, the ability to create life inside of her. </p><p>It was beautiful.</p><p>They didn’t need to talk. Their bodies made the decisions for them, him slowly guiding her back down onto the floor with him, and her assuming position on her back as he crawled over onto her. He stopped momentarily to study her face, which looked sleepy, though she was not tired. He wanted to love her and pleasure her, make her feel amazing, because in his eyes, she was. And her happiness was his happiness. </p><p>Not completely sure how to approach her, he gave her a questioning look before he set his eyes on the patch of hair between her legs. </p><p>“Touch me,” she sighed, taking his hand in hers. He let her guide it down to her vagina, where at first he tried to find the entrance, but she corrected him and rubbed one of his fingers against her clitoris instead. She felt herself bloom at his touch. </p><p>He went along with it, stroking at the little bud of nerves as she progressively wound tighter and tighter. Needy for something to grab onto, her other hand found his lean shoulder and held onto it. </p><p>Despite being unstimulated, he reveled in seeing her losing her grip on things as he continued to touch her. His other hand gently held her thigh out to make room for himself, becoming more acquainted with just how she liked to he rubbed. He only wished she could purr for him like he did her, chest rumbling as his erection started to make itself own. </p><p>The entire time he pleasured her thought about how much more alluring she looked to him in such a vulnerable state. She trusted him now and would continue to do so, and it filled him with a swell of relief to have almost completed the process of codependency. It was utterly sensual. </p><p>She was mewling and squirming by the time he had picked up the pace. Her eyes were shut tight and head was tilted back as she lightly moaned and hummed. Leaning down and rubbing his face against her chest, he let his other fingers wander to her entrance, where he easily dipped his fingers into the ring of velvet muscles. She was so warm, he thought, fingers snaking up behind her pelvic bone. If humans were anything similar to them, he didn’t need any instruction for what came next. So while he gave attention to her clitoris he also bumped that special little spot, mindful of his nails, but also giving it some pressure. </p><p>Ellie lost what little control she had over herself and came completely undone at the barrage of pleasure. She arched her back and whimpered as he went through the waves of her orgasm with her. As he was too distracted feeling elated over her own climax, he wasn’t aware that it was getting to be too much for her. She quickly got uncomfortable and led his hands away from her overstimulated clitoris, pulling his fingers out of her as well. </p><p>
  <em>What is wrong? </em>
</p><p>Letting out a deep breath, she told him, “It was just getting uncomfortable.” </p><p>They lay there in silence, him looking into her eyes until she started to think about his own needs. She saw the organ below his belly, flushed and erect and waiting. He kept subtly rubbing the rip against her inner thigh while he remained looming over her. As she was getting a good look of him she made note of his slim yet trim body, the mottled coloration around his face, neck, and shoulders. He was not handsome in the way that a human man was, but she was enraptured by his own strange brand of beauty. He was beautiful.</p><p>She'd never felt so wanted and so needed, not by anyone yet. Except for him. He was infatuated with her, and she was on her way to being as obsessed as he was, craving contact and those sweet rushes of bliss when their flesh joined. </p><p>He was beginning to seem perfect. Was this the angel that she had been waiting and wishing for all her life?</p><p>Her mind was cloudy, for some reason. She couldn't think straight. Something about him did that to her, bit in that moment, she was able to make up her mind. She had him lean back so she could get up and into position. To expose herself to him. He watched inquisitively as she flipped over onto her hands and knees, allowing him full access. She looked over her shoulder out of her corner of her eye as if to say, “'Well?’”</p><p>His entire body perked. Penis dripping and tingles running down his spine, he took to crouching behind her, planting his palms onto the floor next to her own. She shivered a little upon feeling his breath on the back of her neck. All worries seemed to melt away behind caged in underneath him as he pressed his hips to her body, mindful to not be forceful as he slowly pushed into her. She let out a hum of pleasure, not even thinking. Both were wet and ready—she did not feel pain. Only a stretch, and a little resistance while he slid his entire length in. It stopped just shy of her cervix. </p><p>
  <em>I am not hurting you? </em>
</p><p>Mind in a daze, she shook her head no, “You aren't. I feel...” She shifted around a bit, lowering her chest to the floor with a breathy sigh, “…so good.” </p><p>He had to take a few seconds of stillness to appreciate the homely hug of her walls around him, how comfortable and safe he felt inside her. Aside from the feelers, this was yet another mode of bonding, and an orgasm on either end was powerful as such. He began to rock back and forth in her, pacing himself. Ellie lowered her chest onto the floor tiredly and rested her head on her arm. He leaned over her back and buried his face in her neck. </p><p>Increasing the pace of his thrusts, he pushed in harder and deeper, making sure to listen to every one of her sounds and watch her every gesture as he did so. She was just a mess underneath him. Unable to express how she felt in any way besides moans and mewls, letting him lick the side of her face and neck as he remained there. </p><p>They stayed like that, tangled up with each other, for fifteen minutes before he started to get antsy for his building orgasm. His member seemed to engorge at some point, the hard knot swelling much more than she'd anticipated. He wrapped his arms around her and set his forehead down on her upper back, thrusting and throbbing, grunting and sucking in shallow breaths. All until he came abruptly with one final pump, slowly coming to a stop as he came down from his high. Viscous, light blue liquid trickled from her as he pulled out a couple of minutes later, taking her by the shoulders and pulling her back with him so he could hug her from behind. There was a hint of a content grin on Ellie's face as he rubbed his nose by her ear and along her jaw, their form of what humans might have called a kiss. She returned the gesture, leaning her weight into him, wanting to sink right into his skin…needing to be impossibly close, even having just been physically united, she still wanted more. </p><p>
  <em>We must leave, now. </em>
</p><p>“Can we stay for a little bit longer?” she whined. “I want to be close to you."</p><p>The words he’d been waiting for. It was the confirmation that his efforts had finally cultivated. There was a sense of relief in it all, that he'd built this atmosphere of love and trust up from nothing, square one. And now that he had her, she was not going to be out of his grasp. Because she no longer wanted to run.</p><p><em>If you wish, we may until it is time.</em> </p><p>The feelers roused from their sheaths, and she smiled upon seeing them writhing in all directions next to her shoulder. </p><p>“They're beautiful,” she said dreamily, sharp tingles enveloping the back of her neck and spine as they entered her skin. A gratified sigh left her. </p><p>
  <em>And so we are we, my love. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this has kind of got a dark undertone, but I will let you guys decide how you feel about his behavior. She's been ensnared..</p><p>I greatly, greatly appreciate feedback. Comments are life. Constructive criticism, suggestions for future non-human smut/romance fics, I'll take it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>